


Fighting the Council, Fucking the Councilor

by DraceDomino



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dominance, Fighting Kink, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Commander Shepard and Councilor Tevos clash, it leads to a wrecked office and a sore ass. The only question is who gets fucked, and who does the fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting the Council, Fucking the Councilor

Fighting the Council, Fucking the Councilor  
-By Drace Domino

“Over three million credits in damages. Repairs that will take almost four months to complete, drastically damaging economic flow in that area. A ruptured water line that will require transporting clean water to the residents.” The rage in Councilor Tevos’ voice was only barely restrained, and she held onto her patience as tightly as she held onto the datapad listing the recount of damages. Her cheeks had turned a vibrantly dark blue from the blushing fury that filled her, and her typically thoughtful and serene brow had turned inward with irritation. When she spoke again her voice was a forced form of patience, and it was very clear that a wise woman wouldn’t test it. “...what do you have to say for yourself, Shepard?”

Across Tevos’ desk the human woman sat there, leaning back in the chair and resting one of her feet up on Tevos’ desk. At the list of charges she simply smirked proudly in response, and when pressed for a response she simply waved one of her hands through the air in noncommittal fashion. Her grin was infuriating and cocky, and as a few dark locks of red hair danced before her brow she gave the answer that Tevos more or less predicted.

“Fuck you, Tevos, that’s what I have to say for myself.” Shepard grinned wide, and arrogantly lifted her other leg to gross them at the ankles. With both feet up on Tevos’ desk she stretched back with a satisfied grin, remaining enragingly calm considering the circumstances. As she stretched back in the chair her ample bust was firmly outlined by the leather outfit she always wore to those meetings; a black and red one piece suit that flowed into studded leather gloves and thick boots she used to stomp in the faces of the galaxy’s enemies. Sometimes, it helped to remind the Council of the latter point. “What did you fucks make me a Spectre for, if it wasn’t to get the job done?”

“The Council can just as easily revoke your Spectre status, Shepard! Don’t forget that!” Tevos’ response came angrily as she stepped forward, standing from her chair and slamming her blue palms against the front of her desk. The Asari woman growled and clenched her teeth as she looked at the other woman, before moving a hand forward to sweep Shepard’s feet off the edge of her desk. “You disrespectful, reckless, renegade piece of human trash! If you don’t change your position I swear, I’ll make it my life’s work to make sure you never serve the Citadel again!”

Shepard, with that same arrogant smirk, looked completely unconcerned. She had heard such threats before, and had never once seen anything resembling consequences. Each time the Council failed to punish her the Spectre’s behavior only seemed to get worse, and this time was likely no exception. Ultimately there was no reason that Shepard and her all-woman crew needed to blow up the colony’s water line just to kill a few weapon smugglers, but...one of her best bitches, Tali, was just so eager to test her new explosive device. How could she possibly say no to what she presumed was a cute and completely fuckable face past the helmet? With her feet now resting on the floor and Tevos looming over her Shepard finally gave a soft chuckle, pushing herself up to her own feet as well. She slowly began to walk, moving around the edge of the desk and working her way towards her old rival.

“You know, Tevos, you been consistently in my fucking way ever since I became a Spectre.” She said simply, and allowed her hand to drift to her waist where her pistol was firmly holstered. It was something of a false threat, but she had learned it to be all a part of the dance between herself and the Asari. “Always trying to hold me and my girls back. Always trying to tell me my methods are too extreme.”

“Always trying to protect the galaxy from a monster we ourselves created.” Tevos was undaunted by Shepard’s thin threat, and she stood there just as tall and stubborn as the human. Her own fingers flickered with a bit of biotic energy that Shepard could easily notice; a threat of her own and a promise that she wasn’t quite so helpless as the dancing girls that Shepard was usually seen publically defiling. Before long Shepard stepped up properly before her and their breasts pressed together, Shepard’s through her solid leather outfit and Tevos’ through the refined silk of her councilor robes. They squeezed in tight, the warm flesh of each woman’s breasts mashing in close, and once they each had a chance to settle against that sensation Tevos finally spoke once more. “You should be in jail, Shepard. We never should’ve given you such power.”

“And you should be on my ship, Tevos.” Shepard’s response was surprising, so much so that it made the Councilor’s brow arch for a moment in sudden confusion. For the briefest of seconds she thought the Spectre might have been showing her something resembling a compliment, but Shepard was quick to dismiss such notions. “...could always use another Asari slut to wrap around my cock. I’ve already got one of your justicars as my personal cumslut. Seems like even the best of your kind are only good for bending over for me.”

The deep blue that rushed across Tevos’ cheeks was drawn from several sources. The intense, seething rage that she felt in that moment was enough to compel her to launch Shepard across the room with her biotics, but she wisely withheld from that course of action for now. Still that anger burned inside of her along with the arousal that was practically a given by now; Shepard’s arrogant words and her cocky demeanor were certainly the work of any legislator’s worst nightmare, but Tevos had never been able to deny how things had gone between them. Just as their breasts were pressed together so too was something else; a pair of tents at their laps. Through a leather outfit and a silk councilor robe two cocks had already started to grow at the back and forth between them, and in their tight proximity they could each feel the other pressed close against their own throbbing length. It was difficult for Tevos to maintain her control but she took a deep breath in a desperate bid to do so, only speaking when she was fully sure she could do so without showing her arousal.

“What Justicar Samara does has no bearing on the rest of the Asari.” Tevos had to remind herself of that; almost every damned day. “If she’s content lowering herself to laying with the vermin race of the galaxy, then so be it.” A brief pause, and Tevos finally gave a soft snort of conceited, arrogant dismissal. “She’d be better off fucking a vorcha. At least then she’d be lying with something well-endowed.”

She knew for a fact, as well as from the current experience of Shepard pressing against her, that it wasn’t a problem that the human suffered from. But it never hurt to take the low blows, since with a woman like Shepard it was sometimes all she understood. At Tevos’ harsh words Shepard’s nostrils flared and her temper raged a little hotter, the renegade Spectre’s hand moving to tighten against the handle of her pistol. For a moment Tevos found herself wondering if things between them had finally come to armed conflict, but before she had a chance to throw up her biotic shields she could hear Shepard’s pistol drop against the top of her desk. Unarmed but still wildly dangerous, Shepard sneered as she leaned even closer.

“...too far, you blue whore.” She warned her, and finally made her move.

From there, diplomatic negotiations between the Council and the first human Spectre began to proceed as usual.

 

Shepard’s sudden attack gave her an early upper hand, using her momentum to push Tevos forward against the edge of her desk. With a sweeping motion Shepard cleared the desk of all of Tevos’ belongings; pictures of her family went clattering to the ground while important data pads that held the fate of entire quadrants were sent careening to the floor. The councilor herself was next to hit the desk; her large breasts squeezed down flat against it while Shepard shoved a hand to the back of her head. Her fingers wove within the other woman’s crest as she forced her face down, making the other woman kiss the surface as she held her in a submissive position. The Spectre’s other hand drifted forward, moving around the slope of Tevos’ nice round rear through the fabric of her robe, and helping herself to a tight grab on blue flesh through the material.

“I think this ass needs a proper fucking, Tevos.” Shepard spat out in anger, though her rage was quickly being replaced with arousal. The struggling of the other woman underneath her grip was only working to fuel her heat, and she grabbed the Asari’s ass even tighter as she continued. “You’re just like every other blue slut I shove my cock into. A stuck up bitch that loves it more than she’d ever admit.” With that Shepard’s hand left the Asari’s ass to move to the front of her pants, pulling at a few snaps that were holding in place a strip of leather that kept her cock at bay. When a Spectre fucked as many women as Shepard did it was important to have her member easy to unveil, and now it stood straight out from her lap while her pants were still fully equipped. The heavy meat of it slapped against the round rear of the Asari councilor, reminding her just what she had coming for her. It was a cock Tevos was familiar with, but one she always put up a fight against. This time would be no different.

“You...arrogant...human...rat!” Tevos finally roared, and took Shepard’s distraction at unveiling her cock as an opportunity to break free. The Asari’s biotics helped her push herself off of the desk with a sudden burst of blue, and the woman used her surprising strength to turn the tables on the renegade Spectre. Her hands flew forward and grabbed Shepard’s wrists, locking them in place as she pushed forward to throw the other woman back against the same desk. With a grunt Shepard landed atop it and the Asari was already advancing, squeezing Shepard’s exposed cock in between their stomachs and rubbing her own covered length against the human’s leather-clad belly. With fire in her eyes Tevos loomed above Shepard, keeping the human’s wrists firmly locked as she let her ample bust work to pin the redhead down. “All your kind does is fight and fuck! It’s a shame you’ve never learned to do either with any competency!”

Shepard’s cheeks burned red as she fought against the other woman, marvelling at how strong Tevos had grown since the last time they had this sort of interaction. It was possible that the blue woman had been training for this moment, trying to make herself stronger and more fit so she could put up more of a fight. Sadly it would take a lot more than a bit of exercise to give her the strength to beat Commander Fucking Shepard, but the redhead smirked heavily as she appreciated the struggle for a bit longer. Already sweat clung to her brow and she looked up at Tevos’ expression with her own cocky smirk, licking her lips hungrily as she rocked forward against the other woman.

“You going to show me how to fuck then, you pompous blue whore?” She asked in a derisive tone, chuckling the entire time. Her member ached in between their pressed stomachs, a bead of precum glistening at the tip and smearing over her leathers. Another short buck of her hips squeezed it further against them, and she barked back at the other woman with the same angry venom. “Sorry, not interested in you doing that black eye shit and cuddling all night. I’ll just take what I want from your holes and leave.”

With that Shepard grinned wide, eager to turn the tables once more. Her arms turned in such a fashion that Tevos had no choice but to release them, and when they flew forward once more they moved straight for the back of the Asari’s crest. Her hands locked into place and she shoved Tevos’ head down with force and authority, guiding it down with perfect precision at the intended target. Tevos was still screaming in indignant outrage when Shepard’s cock was suddenly pushed past her mouth and into her throat, and the unexpected penetration sent the other woman into a moment of convulsions as she realized what had been done.

The nerve! The audacity! Shepard’s arrogant thrusting of her thick human cock into an Asari councilor’s mouth was tantamount to treason against the Citadel! Despite that the Asari woman couldn’t pull herself off of it, the Spectre’s hands locked too tight against the back of her head as she continued to thrust upward. The flavor of human cock filled the blue skinned woman’s mouth and she moved her hands to push to the edge of the desk, desperate to push herself away and free herself from the flavor of the other woman’s length. Her struggle was in vain for the moment, and as she was left gagging and spitting around that lengthy meat Tevos was forced to listen to Shepard’s confident laughing as the other woman spoke.

“See? This is the only time you make any fucking sense.” Shepard beamed, trembling at the warm embrace of Asari lips around her cock. “You’re only likeable when you’ve got my cock stuffed in your mouth.” That much was a fair point. The two women fought constantly when they encountered each other and it almost always ended like this; both of them fighting and flailing their cocks at each other, constantly struggling for dominance and a warm place to shove their length. As rails of spit drizzled down the length of Shepard’s cock and Tevos’ eyes closed tight as she focused, the Spectre was more or less confident that she had won the bout far quicker than usual. Maybe her belief that Tevos had been working out was wrong, after all, because the blue slut surely didn’t put up much of a fight this ti- “Waaaaugh!”

It was a noise that Shepard would’ve been embarrassed to have made if her crew ever heard it. She hadn’t expected her body to be suddenly lifted up in the embrace of a biotic singularity, the pull so hard and significant that she was yanked right off of the desk and left suspended in midair. Tevos had pulled herself back and while one hand commanded the singularity with flickering blue fingers the other messily wiped her lips, swiping away the spit and the precum that had collected after her forced blowjob. She forced the singularity to rotate the commander until she was in a more fitting position, and once she was aligned exactly where Tevos wanted her she suddenly shoved her hand downward, slamming Shepard’s body hard against her reinforced desk. The whimper that came from the human as her back arched and her cock went slapping back and forth was soon muted, and Shepard suddenly found herself on the receiving end of her own dirty tricks.

When Tevos had slammed Shepard against the desk she had done it so that the human’s head could dangle off the edge of the desk, forced to take an upside-down look at the councilor’s room for a moment. That view was soon heavily obscured as Tevos stepped forward, lifting up her robe and exposing to Shepard the massive blue cock that she was intent on choking her with. When the human offered a startled cry she was muffled with the weight of it, and in an easy push of Tevos’ hips that throbbing length pushed past Shepard’s lips and past her tongue, shoving straight down into her throat as much as she could muster.

Tevos shuddered in delight, her hands moving to first reach for Shepard’s outfit to begin pulling straps and buckles away from the other woman’s chest. Similar to the flap that let her cock hang out Shepard’s leather attire had a port for her breasts, and soon those glorious fleshy orbs were fully exposed and the sudden recipient of several hard slaps from stern blue hands. Tevos practically purred in delight and took her time savoring the moment, pleasure rolling through her as the reality of Shepard’s situation finally set in and the human Spectre was forced to endure.

Shepard practically threw a fit. Her hands swinging wildly and her legs kicking in desperation, she coughed and sputtered and choked on that blue cock that was pushed into her mouth so deep that Tevos could see the bulge in her throat. But for all the flailing and the sputtering Tevos didn’t dare pull back, content to keep the Spectre muted for the moment. Her heavy blue sack slapped back and forth across Shepard’s eyes and the human’s nose was firmly nestled against her undercarriage, ensuring that every breath that Shepard struggled for was laced with the scent of an aroused Asari cock. It was only then, when she had won a moment of rare submission from the human whose throat now bulged with her length, did Tevos speak up in a dominant voice.

“I should have your Spectre status revoked, you horrible piece of trash!” Tevos growled, and her eyes flashed to those full breasts and swinging cock laid out before her. She was ready to reach out and tease the human further, but before she did her hands moved to her own silken robes. She pulled them from her elegant body with swiftness and ease and soon stood naked there in her office, her cock locked deep down a struggling human’s gagging throat and her own large breasts exposed. Perfect blue orbs swung heavily against her chest as she finally reached forward, and with her member pushing even deeper down Shepard’s throat she let a hand move out to grab the human’s cock near the base of her shaft. There she squeezed; hard and fierce and enough to keep the human whimpering as she spoke again in her haughty and conceited voice. “What would you do without the Citadel’s resources? I suppose they’re always looking for desperate whores in the Lower Wards. Perhaps you’d be better suited to being a glory hole slut than a starship captain!”

Her hand released Shepard’s cock after the insult only to suddenly flash against it, slapping it hard enough that the length went swinging back and forth against the human’s lap. The triumphant laugh from the Asari continued as she leaned hard against Shepard’s large tits, squeezing them fiercely and pinching the nipples until that throat around her length quivered in submissive delight. When Tevos started to thrust her hips held nothing back, and the first few pushes of her member drew wet, sloppy gagging noises from the redhead underneath her, spit and precum pouring past Shepard’s lips to mark her pretty features and to slither into her hair. Sex between the two was never kind and it was never clean, and though Tevos still carried the taste of human cock on her tongue it would be Shepard this time that would first be marked by the spit and goo of their typical joining.

And then...once she was finished with Shepard’s mouth, she’d take the woman’s ass in the ultimate sign of dominance. Tevos had lost all patience with the human Spectre that day, and she’d be making an example of her. Or at least...so she thought.

The heavy fucking that came to her throat, sending it bulging with every push of Tevos’ hips was enough to inspire Shepard. Enough to drive her determination forward and infuriate her to the point of righteous strength. It was hard to concentrate with her breathing muffled by Asari balls and her throat left aching with the taste of blue cock, but she had been in difficult situations before. She didn’t let her own Asari that she kept on board her ship treat her like this, and she’d be damned if some soft-assed bitch from the Council would get the best of her. Her eyes opened with a burning fire, and she ignored the slap of a blue sack across her face as she suddenly kicked up with her legs.

The timing was perfect. It was during one of Tevos’ deeper thrusts that Shepard’s legs snaked forward, lurching up high enough that she was able to lock her boots against the back of the Asari’s head. Her feet pressed in against the other woman’s shoulders and her muscles tightened; hands lowering to hold herself tight against the desk as she prepared for her moment of heroism. If her mouth wasn’t choked with blue cock she likely would’ve let loose with some dynamic renegade line, but given the circumstances all of her attention and all of her breath had to be dedicated to this one moment of violent, vigorous triumph.

Tevos, caught unexpected, suddenly went flying as Shepard’s legs rocked forward once more. In a dramatic show of her incredible physical prowess Shepard easily sent Tevos flying over the desk, the Asari travelling head over heels and crashing against the floor on the other side. Though her biotics allowed her to soften the impact it was still enough to stop her moment of dominance, for when she went soaring by Shepard’s own forceful gesture that cock flew past the Spectre’s mouth and left her only with spit soaked cheeks and a taste as a memory.

“Ahh! F...Fucking human! I...I should-” Tevos’ voice trailed off as she looked up from her place on the floor, only to see that Shepard had once more repositioned herself. Her cheeks went a darker shade of blue and her naked body trembled at the sight, for despite all the hatred she held for Shepard she couldn’t possibly deny the power and force of what she saw looming above her. “...wow.”

Shepard, the first human Spectre, stood atop Councilor Tevos’ desk with a triumphant smirk upon her face. Just seconds after she flipped the other woman with her legs she had made it a point to pose above her, her massive breasts still hanging forward and her enormous cock sticking straight out, still wet with Tevos’ spit. Her red hair was a bit dishevelled from the recent facefucking but it almost looked like it was blown by an unseen wind; dancing past her sticky, spit marked features and making her look all the more heroic. She was a renegade lunatic that played by her own rules, but she was still Shepard. As heroic as she was dangerous, and as selfish as she was sexy.

Earth. The only place that could’ve given the universe someone like her. Shepard cast her dangerously charming smile forward, and with arrogance and a cocky delight she pointed forward at the naked Asari on the floor, her eyes flashing hungrily as she delivered a line she had been sitting on for weeks.

“Council is in session...in your ass.”

...nobody ever said humans were smart. Just sexy.

With that Shepard hopped down from the desk and practically rushed the Asari councilor, throwing herself against her from behind and moving her hands around that beautiful blue body to put herself in position. Tevos was left helpless as she was forced to her hands and knees and her legs were spread wide, ass offered up to the dominant human as the moment of impact came. One of Shepard’s hands moved to grab harshly at the back of the Asari’s crest, and the other soon came forward, showing the blue skinned woman something she had picked up from the floor.

“This is going to hurt, bitch.” Shepard cooed, her cock throbbing against the woman’s blue ass. “But here. How about something to drink for when it’s all done?” Held in Shepard’s hand was the Asari’s coffee mug, the mug she drank from every morning when dealing with the life and death matters of the Citadel. Finely crafted in Salarian ceramic, it was something of some sentimental value to the councilor and it had somehow survived the push from her desk. The mere sight of it was enough to make the Asari worried Shepard might take something even more than just her pride, and her teeth clenched as she pushed back against the other woman.

“Y...You fucking bit-ahhhh!” Tevos’ voice was cut off as the sudden pinch of Shepard’s cock squeezing against her ass soon came, driving in deep against her and letting the blue rear consume the first few inches. Shepard, in cocky and dominant delight simply pulled the mug back to put it in a more fitting place. Soon she was ready to fuck the Asari from behind on her hands and knees, and now the tip of Tevos’ own dangling cock was pressed against the rim of her mug. A little bit of extra shame to go with the piercing thrusts within her ass.

Shepard liked to make an impact wherever she went, after all.

And from there, Commander Shepard grabbed Tevos’ hips and started to give the blue skinned woman a heavy and hungry fucking. Her hips flashed hard against the blue rear and she sent her cock down to the hilt on the very first press, her member quickly being wrapped by the snug grip of the other woman’s rear. Tevos screamed in shock and ache as her ass was so suddenly and recklessly claimed; just like every time she fell prey to Shepard’s power and allure the human made sure to shove herself in without any moment of hesitation. Her tight blue pucker was drawn fiercely around that throbbing human length, and as Shepard leaned forward she pressed her heavy tits against the back of the other woman’s shoulders. There, leaning against her with full force and authority, Shepard hissed in a dominant done from the back of her throat.

“Get it through your mind you’re just another blue bitch for me to fuck, Tevos.” Shepard hissed, rutting her deep and making sure her length was piercing as far as it could into the other woman’s rear. Tevos whimpered and clutched at the ground desperately, fingers threading through the carpet as she tried to fight back. All she could manage; however, was a pathetic whimper as the tip of her cock finally dropped forward, pressing down into the base of her favorite coffee mug. As if the moment of shame wasn’t enough Shepard drove it home even more by squeezing Tevos’ breasts, possessively gripping them as she continued to make her point. “Just like the Justicar. Just like the fucking Shadow Broker. Just like the bitch who runs Omega. When I visit that little shitheap of an asteroid she drops everything so she can get stuffed with Shepard, and I expect the same out of you next time I’m here!”

Tevos, despite her determination and her own strength, was swimming within her own mind as she heard the human’s words and received her enormous member. The two had an adversarial relationship since they first met but Shepard had always been the one to come out on top, the one to take control and the one to bend her over. And Tevos, despite all her screams and complaints, found herself loving it in a dark, submissive part of her. She looked over her shoulder to glare back at Shepard, wincing from the ache in her ass but finding no words to possibly refute her. Shepard simply gave a triumphant smile, and offered the Asari a slap on her pretty blue cheek for the trouble.

“That’s a good bitch.” She purred, and leaned in to take a lick of the Asari’s cheek, collecting a taste of her sweat and her embarrassment. “Now let’s get our business taken care of.”

From there, the rutting that Tevos received was as hard as it had ever been. Shepard’s knees locked and she fucked into the blue skinned woman with a reckless glee, pounding away at that tight blue hole and making sure to claim her every time down to the hilt. The sound of slapping that filled the room of their bodies crashing together was only drowned out by Tevos’ screams; screams that had long since flowed from angry and resilient to desperately accepting and even hungry. Her fingers still clung at the carpet underneath her and her knees still spread wide, and with a submissive bow of her head forward she accepted every ounce of strength Shepard had to give her. The entire time her twitching blue cock rested against the base of her favorite coffee mug, and she was smart enough to know just what was to become of it.

And she knew, more than anything in that moment, that she wouldn’t resist what Shepard made her do. At least not until the next time they met.

When Shepard finally came it was with her fingers clawing down Tevos’ back, leaving long scratch marks across the blue flesh as her member started to finally pump her full of cream. That thick human length surged and gave her spurt after spurt in that familiar hole; rushing warmth and delight right into that submissive entrance. Tevos’ head was swimming as she found a climax of her own, and though her own cock was fit against somewhere nowhere near as inviting as a nice tight ass, the home it had been nestled in was still a fine place to keep her cum. While Shepard filled her rear Tevos filled her favorite coffee mug, and each receptacle received that load in its own unique way.

There were a lot of differences between the two cum destinations; the size, the warmth, the wetness...but one thing they had in common was that they were both gloriously undersized to carry the load they received. Cum spurted from Tevos’ ass even while Shepard remained hilted inside of her, just as cream poured over the sides of the mug, coating it all around and smearing over the handle, effectively painting it white. Tevos whimpered as she felt her hefty tip swimming about the cum she had deposited in her favorite mug, and her voice only gave a sharp cry when she felt Shepard suddenly pull out of her ass with a triumphant grunt.

The next few seconds were expected, to the point where Tevos could’ve predicted each step. A pull on her arm to send her landing back on her ass, and then Shepard bent down to pick up the cumstained mug. She raised it up and took a small sip for herself; tasting the flavor of the Asari’s heavy squirt and rolling the cream back and forth across her tongue. After that experimental flavor she handed the cum-filled mug back to Tevos, ushering it into the Asari’s trembling hands as she spoke once more in her cocky, renegade tone.

“Drink up.” She ordered, and already Tevos found herself bringing the mug to her lips. She trembled as she sat naked on the floor, her member hanging lip against the carpet and her mouth parting to consume a mug of her own cream. As her eyes flickered up towards Shepard’s own stern look she began to do exactly as she was ordered, her tongue cradling the first bit of cum to fall against it and her throat tightening to swallow what she could. Mouthful by mouthful she drank up her own glaze, and the entire time she did it Shepard stood over her to make sure she obeyed. Dressed all in leather with her breasts and her cock hanging out, her red hair a sweat-licked mess against her face, Shepard looked as intimidating, sexy, and alluring as ever.

When the mug was finally finished Tevos found herself trembling; her belly warm from her own thick release and her eyes moving up and down Shepard’s body once more. The next time they met they’d likely fight again, another struggle that would destroy her office and another brawl that would send them each flying across the room. But for now, she had lost...and she knew full well that there was no shame in submitting even further than she already had.

Councilor Tevos slipped her fingers around the handle of her mug and moved her other hand out to take ahold of Shepard’s length. Wordlessly she started to stroke it, while she moved the rim of her cup up to the edge of Shepard’s length. Her belly and her ass were both already filled, but she could tell by Shepard’s dominant smile that she wanted her to drink even more.

And Tevos learned, every time they met, that Shepard got exactly what she wanted.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Shepard's so cocky. Probably because of her enormous cock.
> 
> If you like my work, [check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
